Payar (The Forgotten)
|height = 5'4" |weight = 138.6 lbs |hair = n/a |eye = Red |rank = Plantain Member |organizations = Cooler's Empire (specifically The Plantains) (705 - 765 Age) |food = Ejori root* |vehicle = Space Pod |hobbies = Torturing natives (PC92), training, watching alien gladiator matches |family = Banas (captain) }} Payar (パイアル, Paiaru), pronounced pie-are, is a Leqir in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the second and third sagas and is introduced in the chapter "Lyin’ And Laughin’". Overview 'Appearance' Payar is a Leqir. He has dark red skin and no hair. Much of his skin is covered in yellowish bio-armor, and he has four wings on his back which he uses to fly with. His armor is standard, with just orange chest armor. He wears a jumpsuit underneath, as well as a scouter. He is average height. He has seven fingers on each hand and red eyes. He is quite tall and rather muscular. Payar wears, at times, a necklace of his victims' teeth around his neck. He is very proud of this possession. Payar's scouter is red. 'Personality' Payar's personality is somewhat complicated. On one end, he's rather professional, acting as the second in command to Banas, when the former is unavailable. But on the other, he has an almost obsessive personality that leads him to prey upon the native peoples. It's come to the point where he needs to go out an "kill a few" every few days or he can lose his temper. He absolutely delights in bloodshed, and killing things - or watching things being killed - is his favorite thing to do. Ironically, Payar is the medic of the Plantains and readily heals his friends. This is likely due to his fascination with gruesome injuries. Payar's lack of ability to control ki gives him a slight inferiority complex around those who use ki a lot. History Payar was one of the countless soldiers under Cooler's control. His high power level was what made him be personally selected by Banas to be a part of The Plantains. ''Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten Lauto Saga Payar acted as Banas' second in command, though he was not the second strongest (that was Lieme). During Banas' suspension, Payar was infuriated to learn that Guva had chosen Lieme to be the acting captain instead of him. He later accompanied the rest of The Plantains on their mission to the rebel hideout. He also took part in another mission, years later, to Lauto's planet. There, he and a team that included Ledas investigated the place until the Saiyan boy started seeing hallucinations and ran off. This prompted Payar to pursue him, thinking the kid was deserting the group, and briefly fight with Ledas. As they moved into a large cloud of ki, Ledas suddenly absorbed all of it. Payar did not because he couldn't use ki. Payar was then hit with a sudden and extremely powerful explosive wave by Ledas which buried him in rocks. He was later rescued by Ledas (who almost left the Leqiri behind) and returned to Planet Cooler 92 in critical condition. The end of the Lauto Saga does not say whether or not he survived his wounds. Stomping Grounds Saga'' Payar indeed survived, as he was seen after Ledas returned from the Stomping Grounds. He had continued with the gladiator matches between natives and regular soldiers throughout the twenty-one years since he was last seen. He didn't seem to care that much when Banas and Ledas feuded. As that was happening, he and a few soldiers gathered up some natives to torture. As the natives started screaming, Ledas was alerted to Payar's position and flew over. He attacked the alien, but due to his blind rage, he wasn't thinking very much and Payar was easily able to sidestep him. Payar continued to enrage the child as he killed and tortured more natives. This eventually spurred Ledas' Super Saiyan transformation. Payar was attacked before the rest of the Plantains by an angry Ledas, a few minutes afterwards, though he was not killed. Later, when Banas, Lieme, and Meloon fought Ledas, Payar attempted to help them, even though he was wounded. He was the last Plantain that Ledas fought, and was critically wounded by the Saiyan boy. However, Ledas threw him into the forest and let the natives kill Payar instead. Techniques * * *Aura of Fear Trivia *All of Coolers' soldiers' names are based on fruits. In Payar's case, this is the "papaya". **The Ejori root (above) is an underground plant native to Payar's homeworld, Planet Leqii. It glows light blue and is poisonous to non-Leqiri. It is also Payar's favorite food. *Payar is unique among all fighters in The Forgotten as he can not use any ki based attacks. He can still fly, however. *Payar is the only fanon character in all of The Forgotten whose killer is never revealed. *Despite being so bloodthirsty, Payar is actually a herbivore. *Payar's theme is Knives Out. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Canon Respecting Category:Supporting character Category:Dead Characters Category:New Characters Category:Fighters Category:Cooler's soldiers Category:Son